LOTM: String Theory S4 P7/Transcript
(Shortly after Zulu's return, Alex is seen stumbling back as he senses danger) Miles: Alex! Erin: Are you okay? Alex: We...We need to get to the city. Izuku: Huh? Alex: We need to go now! (Alex heads out toward the city as the heroes get up and follow confused.) Ian: Where are we going? Alex: It's Radeon! Erin: What are you talking about? (Miles' crime alert goes off as he sees footage of the chaos shocked) Miles: Guys...It's The Targhul. Shoto: What? Uraraka: How is that possible? Miles: He released the virus! Omega: No.... Jack: We gotta stop him! (It cuts to the city as various types of Targhuls are seen rampaging though the city. Slashers and Pouncers attacking, Trappers are seen trying to make bases, and Hives are seen trying to find people to infect. Radeon is seen as a group of SWAT officers fire at him, their bullets being absorbed by his body) Radeon: So, it's gonna be like that huh? (Radeon jumps into the group of officers and slaughters most of them as he grabs the captain and stabs him with a tendril, draining his blood as he licks his lips in pleasure, dropping the drained corpses) Radeon: Oh baby! Now this is heaven! (Radeon walks down the street as people are seen being attacked by Red Targhul all around him) Radeon: This was easier than I thought it was gonna be! So much blood! (Suddenly one of the Red Targhul approaches Radeon and he says something to him) Radeon: So they are coming huh? Well they are too late. They're blood will FEED me and make me stronger! Or they'll become one of us! Either way, my army grows by the minute and will soon be unstoppable! Red Targhul: Master...be pleased. Radeon: Ha! That old fool? He's nothing to me anymore! Once my children are ready, we'll become more powerful than that maniac's army of slaves! Alex: Who's to say you'll get the chance?! (Radeon looks up as the Defenders are seen atop a building) Radeon: So you've come at last! Looks like that little brat really did help me out! Omega: Don't you talk to my son that way! Mina: Yeah! Radeon: Ah. The old relic and his "mommy". This time I'll make sure you die Omega, by eating you whole! And maybe your "mother" could serve me, once I make her a Targhul. Mina: The hell I will! Radeon: It doesn't matter now! Your blood will suffice as my meal! Now if you're really heroes, come down here and face me! Bakugo: That can be arranged you walking pile of slime! (The heroes jump down in front of Radeon as The Red Targhuls look at them with hunger in their eyes) Radeon: You're already outnumbered here heroes! These Red Targhul possess much more power than those of the old days! Alex: Did your master tell you to do this? Radeon: You really think he'd let me kill these many people without restriction? I grew tired of waiting for his flawed plans to go into order, so I took matters into my own hands! Erin: You betrayed him? Radeon: Oh please! I've always been more powerful than that old fool! I could overthrow him! Erin: We're not gonna give you the chance! Radeon: But doesn't this bring back all sorts of memories? All those stories your dad told you about were nothing compared to this! This is gonna be a full blown epidemic! (Miles is seen scanning a sample of flesh he picked up) Miles: It seems this strain of the virus isn't the same as the old one. Shoto: What do you mean? Miles: I'm not sure. It seems to be much more evolved and deadly than the first. Radeon: Enough of this! It's time to die heroes! No Pros, no cops, only us! Alex: We'll see about that! Radeon: Are you sure? They'll be too distracted by the amount of carnage my children are committing! And with the Pros out of the picture, your murder will be as easy as pie! ???: Not so fast! (Jefferson Davis is seen holding a handgun as he walks up behind Radeon) Miles: Dad?! Jefferson: This has gone on for far too long Radeon! Put your hands up now and surrender! (Radeon looks behind him as he raises his hands) Radeon: So naive Mr. Davis. Jefferson: On your knees. Radeon: You really think this'll work? Jefferson: I said on your knees! (Radeon looks towards the heroes and smiles) Radeon: How pathetic. (A tendril fires out from Radeon's back and impales Jefferson before reentering Radeon's body. Jefferson drops to the floor as he starts to bleed out) Miles: NO!!! Radeon: He really thought it was that simple? I must've did a favor by releasing my virus. Alex: Jefferson... (Red Targhuls are seen approaching Jefferson as he turns over to look at Miles.) Jefferson: Miles... Miles: DAD NO!!! (Jefferson reaches out for Miles) Jefferson: I love you... (The Targhul all leap forward and begin to tear into Jefferson, killing him as they feast on his corpse with Miles watching) Radeon: And to think a man of such high esteem would be smarter than to approach me. No matter, his death can serve as a great example to you all. Miles: You bastard...I'LL KILL YOU!! (Miles runs for Radeon before he's held back by Uraraka and Alex) Alex: Miles, chill out! Miles: That bastard killed my dad! He needs to pay! Uraraka: Miles he'll kill you too if you do this! Alex: Think for a second man! (Miles stops struggling before he steps back) Radeon: Anyway kids, where were we? Alex: We were about to kick your butt Radeon! Radeon: You can try. None of you possess the strength necessary to beat me! ???: That's where you're wrong villain! Radeon: Huh?! (Radeon and the heroes turn to see All Might alongside a group of Pro Heroes) Radeon: What?! How?! My children should've killed you! Red Targhul: Slaughtered....all of them. Radeon: What?! All Might: If you really thought your little group was gonna be enough, you are mistaken! Radeon: No matter hero! You'll all die here now! (Radeon falls to his hands and knees wrething as his body sheds his form) Alex: Oh no... Mina: That's... (Radeon stops transforming as he stands up with red glowing eyes, having achieved his Alpha form) Radeon: If the Pros are really gonna join in, I say we even the odds a little! (Radeon roars as The Red Targhuls look at the heroes with red eyes. Two Red Demolishers join Radeon's side) Radeon: Now who's first!? Red Demolisher: Blood... Alex: Holy crap! Izuku: He wasn't joking about the overpowered bit! Radeon: And now you're all gonna die! (Radeon points at The Defenders as The Demolishers charge in) Erin: Look out! (The Demolishers close in before one is punched away by All Might as the other one stumbles back in shock) All Might: Not so fast monster! (The Demolisher roars as it bears its claws) Red Demolisher: You...DIE! All Might: Not today! (All Might punches the Demolisher as it flies into a pile of debris, impaling it on a metal bar and killing it) Radeon: NO! (Radeon turns toward All Might as his arms become blades) Radeon: Now you die! (Radeon goes to attack before he is stopped by Aizawa) Radeon: Get out of my way! This is between me and those kids you vile heroes! Aizawa: No way. (Radeon growls as his body splits in two, creating a clone) Radeon #2: Then die. (The clone rushes the Pros while Radeon himself jumps over and runs for the heroes) Alex: Heads up we're fighting after all. Radeon: EAT THIS!! (Radeon charges forward before he's knocked away by Izuku and Miles) Miles: You're not laying a finger on them! Izuku: Not after what you did! (Radeon flies into a building before he jumps back out) Radeon: Fine then, you two die first! Miles: Guys, go deal with the Targhul! Me and Izuku will take care of this slimeball! Radeon: Then let's take this inside shall we?! (Radeon wraps tendrils around the two and fling them into a building where he jumps inside after them and lands before them) Radeon: Just know that you made this mistake by choice! Miles: You're gonna pay for my dad! Radeon: Then prove that you can get your revenge! But first, I'm gonna need a little gift first! (Radeon charges Izuku and bonds with him by force as he struggles to pull him off) Radeon: I'll take this! (Radeon drains Izuku before detaching from his body) Izuku: What...What did you take?! (Radeon looks at his hand as it glows with energy, revealing that he has copied One For All) Radeon: Everything. (Radeon punches Izuku away as Radeon turns his attention to Miles) Radeon: A Quirk and an Alpha Form? Looks like you're in for a rough fight kids. (Izuku stands back up and joins Miles' side) Izuku: You ready Miles? Miles: You know it. Radeon: Well then, let's get this show on the road kids. (Radeon charges with energy as he glares at the two. It then cuts to the other Defenders as they kill various Targhul) Alex: God it's like they don't stop coming! Erin: Just keep going! Uraraka: There's too many! AHHH!! (Alex watches Uraraka get pinned down by a group of Red Targhul) Alex: Hold on! (Alex blasts the Targhul with a psy blast, disintegrating them as Uraraka stands back up) Uraraka: Thanks! Alex: Don't thank me yet. (Alex is suddenly wrapped up in up in tendrils as a Strangler is seen above him) Uraraka: Alex! Alex: Gah! What the...hell?! (The Strangler is suddenly blasted with fire as Shoto helps Alex up) Alex: Nice one. Shoto: Thanks. Alex: This isn't going as planned. These things are everywhere! Shoto: How are we supposed to destroy them? Alex: If I remember correctly, these things are weak to fire. If we can get them to group up, we can burn them all down. Shoto: Sounds like a plan. Alex: Good! (Suddenly, the two turn as they see Momo and Ian getting taken out by a Targhul with a scorpion-like tail as they're thrown aside) ???: Hello there kids! Alex: The hell?! Shoto: What is that? ???: You may call me Scorpion humans! Prepare to feel the sting of my venom! Shoto: Not today. Alex: You and your king's terror ends today! Scorpion: Then show me what you humans got! (Alex and Shto join the others as they charge The Scorpion. It then cuts to Miles and Izuku as they fight against Radeon as he dispatches both of them with ease. Miles is struck by a tendril before Izuku is hit with a punch to the gut powered by One For All) Radeon: Damn, this power's no joke! Miles: You're not gonna have it for long! Radeon: Oh please! By the time you get the drop on me, I'll already have you drained! (Radeon then charges toward Izuku before Miles pulls him out of the way with a web) Miles: Deku look out! (Radeon hits the wall behind Izuku as he stares at it) Radeon: Deku...Deku...Deku! So that's what people call you huh?! Izuku: Oh crap... Radeon: Guess I'll have to start calling you that then! Izuku: Say it and you'll regret it! Radeon: Your arm's bleeding Deku. Why don't you let me have a taste? I just love the taste of a child's blood. Miles: You are sick! Radeon: No I'm not! I'm just hungry is all. (Radeon's left hand becomes a small blade as he fires two spikes from his other hand which catch Miles and Izuku by their costumes and pin them to the wall as he charges up and puts his blade to Izuku's neck) Radeon: Come on kid, I just want a drink is all! Looking at your face, ah god I just wanna suck it right out of you! Miles: There's something seriously wrong with you! Radeon: You're one to talk Spider! (Radeon's tendril stabs into Izuku's arm) Radeon: Now then, I'm starving. Let's eat! (The tendril begins to drain Izuku slowly as he groans in pain. Miles is seen trying to pull the spike from the wall but is unable to due to how deep it is in the wall) Miles: Stop it! Radeon: Stop what? Mmmmmm... (Radeon pulls the tendril from Izuku's arm as his body is seen pulsing red with blood. Izuku is seen visibly weakened) Radeon: Gonna need a transfusion after that. (Radeon pulls the spike from Izuku's costume as he falls to the ground weak and tired) Miles: GODDAMN YOU!! (Miles suddenly falls under an adrenaline rush as he pulls the spike from the wall and rams it into Radeon's eye, causing him to stumble back) Radeon: Have you gone mad?! Miles: I'm through playing Radeon. Radeon: Then let's get serious! (Radeon and Miles charge each other as they both throw punches. Miles is hit in the face before he kicks Radeon in the chest, knocking him back before he wraps a tendril around Miles and slams him into the ground) Radeon: You are pathetic! Miles: I could say the same for you! (Radeon's fist glows as he charges up an attack) Radeon: Then let me show you my true power! (Radeon throws a punch at Miles who easily dodges the attack. He then looks over at a pile of debris covering a hole) Miles: I got it. Radeon: Come over here kid! (Radeon charges Miles who jumps over him, firing webs at the debris as he pulls it down, causing sunlight to beam through and land on Radeon's arm, causing it to explode and burn away) Radeon: What..?! What the hell is this?! Miles: You thought I wouldn't remember your weakness Radeon? Radeon: You little brat! I'LL KILL YOU!! (Radeon's arm regenerates as he charges Miles. The scene then cuts to the other Defenders battling against Scorpion) Scorpion: Such weakness! Erin: Shut your mouth! (Erin fires an ice beam at Scorpion which freezes his arm, however he easily shatters it free) Scorpion: You're gonna have to try harder than that! (Scorpion is suddenly hit with a wave of fire that causes him to stumble back) Shoto: How's that? Scorpion: Oh you just signed your death certificate! (Scorpion's tail drips with green fluid as he rushes Shoto. He is then met with a blast from Alex that knocks him into a wall) Alex: Not so fast bug! Scorpion: *growls* DIE! (Scorpion suddenly rushes Alex before ramming his tail through his stomach) Erin: ALEX!! (Alex is tossed away by Scorpion who looks at the blood covering his tail) Scorpion: One down. (Erin runs over to her brother as he coughs up blood) Erin: Alex...? Alex: Well...That didn't go as planned... (Alex laughs before fainting from the poison. Erin then turns toward Scorpion with glowing blue eyes) Erin: You... Scorpion: Huh? (Erin walks toward Scorpion as ice grows over her back, spreading across her body before it closes over with a helmet over her face. The other heroes stand in awe at the sight) Tenya: Whoa...I never thought I'd see the day! Uraraka: What is that? Shoto: Its... Armor. Made of Ice. (Scorpion looks confused as the ice takes the form of armor around Erin, each step she takes creates more and more ice) Scorpion: What- What is this!? Erin: Tell me: Are you afraid monster? Scorpion: You just walked to your death! (Scorpion charges and launches his tail at Erin, causing it to bounce off of her armor) Scorpion: Wh-What?! Erin: Now die. (Erin fires an ice beam at Scorpion, causing him to completely freeze and shatter, killing him. The heroes all walk up to Erin shocked as Ian runs over to Alex) Uraraka: Erin...? (Suddenly Erin sharply turns to Uraraka glaring at her) Uraraka: AHH! Erin:... Tenya: Erin...? Erin: Leave. Uraraka: Erin?? Erin: Its taking everything I have to keep myself from attacking you. If you stay, I won't be able to control myself. Go now. Tenya: Got it. We'll go help the civilians! (The heroes retreat as Erin walks over to the building Radeon is inside of) Erin: It's time to end this little game. (Radeon is seen as he grabs a beaten and bruised Miles by the neck as he brandishes his claws) Radeon: No where left to run kid. (Miles grabs Radeon's arm and tries to free himself unsuccessfully. Izuku is seen weakly reaching out to Miles) Izuku: Miles...No...! Radeon: Bleed for me. (Radeon raises his hand before he's hit with an ice beam to the back, causing him to drop Miles as he, Miles and Izuku all turn and see Erin) Miles: Erin?! Izuku: What...? Radeon: You DARE get in the way of my meal!? I WILL SUCK YOU DRY!! (Radeon launches several of his tendrils, trying to impale Erin. But they all bounce off her armor) Radeon: What the?! Erin: Tell me something Radeon... Have you ever faced the power of a god before? Radeon: HUH?! Miles: Erin...Push him into the sun's rays! (Erin looks over at the sunlight coming through the hole and back at Radeon) Radeon: Your boasts of power only show your weakness! NOW DIE!! (Radeon fires spikes at Erin which all bounce off and fall to the ground) Radeon: No...NO!! Erin: Now go to hell asshole. (Erin hits Radeon with an ice beam, causing him to stumble back into the light, burning away as he explodes and disintegrates, dying) Miles: Holy crap... Izuku: Erin.... You... You got him.... Erin:..... Miles: Erin? (Suddenly Erin starts shaking as more and more ice is being created. She grabs her head) Erin: Miles.... Deku…. Run.... Izuku: huh? Erin: I can't- I can't control it... Miles: Control what? Erin what is it? Erin: Run! Miles: Oh crap! (Miles fires a web at Izuku before pulling him over and putting him on hos shoulders as he leaves through the hole. Erin is seen struggling against the armor before it slowly corrupts her mind) Erin:.... How long has it been... Since power was last unleashed... (Erin lifts her head up as her eyes have changed) Erin: This city... Let it be the start. *Starts to charge up ice* It, and everywhere else, will freeze. (The room grows frost as Erin stands and turns toward the exit and walks out, heading after the heroes) TO BE CONTINUED... Category:LOTM: String Theory Category:LOTM: String Theory Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts